Usuario:Danidu
280px |kana= ダニエル |romaji= Danieru |genero= Masculino |titulo=El istrador lúdico |mundo= Islas del Destino |mundo2= Rubrum |papel= Editor |origen= Kingdom Hearts |elemento=Luz & Tiempo |arma=Llave Espada |estilo=130px|link=Trepacielos |menu=- Único Arcano - Salvación - Icebreaker - Circle Raid - Tiro Centella - Cura++ |tiro=Multivórtice |nexo=150px |limite=Sesión Eterna |invocacion=50px|link=Mushu |tema='Tema I'Archivo:A Date with Fate.ogg Tema IIArchivo:Tema_II_Danidú_(Lobby).ogg }} }} Sobre mí left Bueno, soy un chico al que le gusta mucho la saga Kingdom Hearts. Comencé a jugar cuando me compré el primer Kingdom Hearts para PS2. Ahí empezó todo. También me gustan videojuegos como Super Mario, Final Fantasy, The Legend of Zelda, Assassin's Creed, S4 League, inFAMOUS o The Last of Us, acción-aventura y RPG en general. Plantilla Firma Progresos ''-En Kingdom Hearts me he pasado el juego una vez en modo normal y tres en modo experto venciendo a Sephiroth en modo normal.'' ''-En Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories he completado el juego dos veces la historia de Sora y otras dos la de Riku.'' ''-En Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories he completado una vez cada historia.'' ''-En Kingdom Hearts II me he pasado el juego dos veces en modo normal y cuatro en experto, teniendo la partida normal casi al 100% y derrotando a Sephiroth en modo experto varias veces.'' ''-En Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days he completado el juego en normal, no llegué a desbloquear a Sora, pero sí a Mickey.'' ''-En Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep he completado el juego al 99% con todos los trofeos y derrotando a Desconocido con Ventus y a Reminiscencia de Vanitas con todos los personajes.'' ''-En Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix me he pasado el juego entero con los tres personajes derrotando a Armadura de Eraqus y Noheart en el Coso Virtual. También he completado el Episodio Secreto derrotando a Ojos Rojos en modo Maestro.'' ''-En Kingdom Hearts Re:coded he completado el juego entero derrotando a Data Roxas.'' ''-Respecto a Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, no lo tengo ya que carezco de una Nintendo 3DS, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haya jugado, jeje.'' ''-En Kingdom Hearts χ lo dejé por el nivel 83. Estaba bastante chulo y la jugabilidad era comprensible, aunque estuviese en japonés. Era de la Unión Unicornis.'' ''-Empecé hace tiempo Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ y soy de la Unión Leopardos.'' ''-Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue y Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 + 2.5 ReMIX los tengo recientes y estoy en proceso de platino. ''-Mi próximo objetivo es Kingdom Hearts III (me compré la PS4 por él ^.^), que espero impaciente más y más noticias.'' right Objetivos Mi objetivo principal es crear páginas (que faltan bastantes) y editar añadiendo imágenes e información nuevas. Proyectos Actuales *Estoy tratando de completar todos los '''espadones de Saïx, que no sé por qué me dio por hacer las armas de Saïx si no me gusta demasiado este personaje xD, pero ya ando metido en él y solamente me quedan la mitad más o menos. *Como objetivo también me propuse crear las habilidades del ''358/2 Days, que ya he hecho unas cuantas, aunque me quedan bastantes. *Estoy intentando crear todas las '''técnicas de las cartas de ''Kingdom Hearts χ, buscando imágenes (de internet o propias) y creando los GIFs que puedo. Terminados *He creado casi todos los '''comandos del ''Birth by Sleep: los de ataque, magia, acción, apoyo y alguno de objeto. *He hecho casi todos los '''comandos del ''Re:coded: de ataque, magia y los letales, añadiendo capturas hechas por mí. Kh2riku hizo alguna pequeña aportación. *Creé la mayoría de los '''Sincorazón de ''Kingdom Hearts χ. *También hice todos los '''tiros certeros' de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, añadiendo algún GIF o imagen de mi propia cosecha :P *Redacté la mayoría de los artículos relacionados con las habilidades de Kingdom Hearts y ''Kingdom Hearts II'' (excepto de los aliados aún) con la ayuda de er Migue creando unos cuantos GIFs. *He creado la mayoría de los comandos de ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance: de ataque, magia y acción. *Entre Miguel y yo hemos hecho todas las '''habilidades de ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. *He redactado las '''habilidades de ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' con Migueeeeeeeee, quien hizo las de accesorio y me ayudó con algún artículo del resto de habilidades. *He hecho todos los estilos de comandos del ''Birth by Sleep'' excepto Aura de Aceros, que lo creó Migue xD. *He redactado todos los artículos de comandos del laberinto de ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, que no son muchos, pero no por ello menos importantes. *He creado las páginas de los '''golpes finales del ''Birth by Sleep' añadiendo GIFs e imágenes creados por mí. *'Habilidades de aliado''' de Kingdom Hearts y Kingdom Hearts II creadas con GIFs hechos por mí, ya que no los encontraba ya hechos por ninguna parte :/ Me ha ayudado Kh2riku. *Artículos de todos los accesorios del juego hechos. Yo he creado los del 358/2 Days, Migue los del Re:coded y RoxasNº13 los de Kingdom Hearts. El resto entre Migue y yo. *Hice todos los Comandos de Reacción de ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' añadiendo mis propios GIFs en la mayoría. Sé que no son muchos, pero había que hacerlos xD. *He finalizado las Habilidades de ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' y la mayoría de su remake. *He creado los trucos de invocación y aliado de Chain of Memories y la mayoría de los trucos mágicos. *Redacté todas las armas de aliado de Kingdom Hearts y Kingdom Hearts II, como Garras de Bestia o Disco de Identidad. Mi actual equipo de cartas en Kingdom Hearts χ Carta SR+ Aqua (Máx.).PNG|Freeze Break Carta SR+ Riku 4.PNG|Sonic Break Carta SR Mickey, Donald y Goofy Mosqueteros (Máx.).PNG|Sanctus Carta SR Goofy (Máx.).PNG|Brave End Carta SR Donald y Goofy Forma Data (Máx.).PNG|Spark Blast Carta SR Hércules y Fil (Máx.).PNG|Brave End Carta SR Sora (Máx.).PNG|Ragnarok Carta SR Sora, Donald y Goofy Forma Retro (Máx.).PNG|Seventh Blade Carta R+ Riku (Máx.).PNG|Zantetsuken Personajes favoritos Ventus .jpg|Ventus Sora.jpeg|Sora 981008roxas.jpg|Roxas Xion1.5hdremix.png|Xion Donald KHIII.png|Donald Neku (Screenshot) KH3D.png|Neku Demyx_contra_Sora.jpg|Demyx Lea Screen 2.jpg|Lea 170px-Aqua Opening BBS.png|Aqua Ephemera_KHHD2.8.png|Ephemer Mis imágenes y GIFs favoritos |-|KHIII = 600px |-|Yo saliendo del instituto = left |-|Roxas = left |-|Ven= left |-|Xigbar=left |-|Calla= left |-|*-*= left |-|Sora Digital= left |-|Lea= left |-|Mickey=left |-|Yo en KHχ = 200px |-|Donald y Goofy = 401px |-|Todos = 600px Mundos Favoritos Destiny Islands Logo KHBBS.png|Islas del Destino Olympus Coliseum Logo KHBBS.png|Coliseo del Olimpo Neverlandkhbbslogo.png|País de Nunca Jamás Ciudad Disney(Logo).png|Ciudad Disney Villa Crespusculo Logo3.png|Villa Crepúsculo 300px-Radiant Garden Logo KHII.png|Vergel Radiante The Country of Musketeers Logo.png|Country of the Musketeers Daybreak Town Logo.png|Albaburgo Llaves espada favoritas Llave Espada de Lea KH3D.png|Llave Espada de Lea Fenrir KHII.png|Fenrir Fatal Crest KHII.png|Emblema Fatal Encuentro Fatídico.png|Dos Serán Uno Cero y Uno.png|Cero y Uno Kingdom Key D KH.png|Cadena del Reino D Quid Vacuo (Ventus).png|Quid Vacuo Explorador Estelar.png|Explorador Estelar Divewing KH3D.png|Divewing Llave Espada de Joven Xehanort KH3D.png|Llave Espada de Joven Xehanort Combined Keyblade KH3D.png|Combined Keyblade Heroica (Mejora 4) KHX.png|Heroica (4ª mejora) Moogle of Glory (Base) KHX.png|Moogle of Glory Userboxes y Logros Mi resultado en el test *En el test de este wiki: Sora *En el test de KHWorld: Roxas KH.jpg Plantillas creadas por mí por orden cronológico Espacio en blanco sin sentido, disculpen las molestias. Categoría:Administradores/Burócratas